


Catch and Release

by orphan_account



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our "heroes" are captured by Twilight Lady and Laurie bargains with her for Dan and Rorschach's freedom.  With pee.  GREAT JOB EVERYONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around the Crimebusters period in the comic. Laurie is young, but an adult. And she patrols with Nite Owl and Rorschach because I said so.
> 
> Done for Kink Bingo 2013, for the prompt "watersports". I've never written this subject matter before and I'm a bit of out of my usual comfort zone here. Man, my stories should all just come with a standard "WELL I HOPE I DIDN'T COMPLETELY FUCK IT UP" label.

Laurie could really use a smoke right now. She suspected from the start that trying to infiltrate Twilight Lady's den of iniquity without a plan beyond "Uh, we sneak in" would go badly, but she didn't think it'd go _this_ badly. Getting tossed out on their asses by some leather-clad bruiser and told not to come back, maybe. Not this. They'd desperately underestimated just how ambitious the woman's criminal enterprises are. Judging by her appearance, Laurie had figured it was some weird kind of playing dress-up more than anything, but no, turns out she's moving some serious money and heavily involved in drugs as well as prostitution. It's almost admirable, in a way. Score one for women's lib. 

God only knows what her thuggish vixens are doing to Dan and Rorschach, probably holed up in some dirty basement dungeon. Laurie managed to knock one of the girls down and give another one a black eye, but the rest of her efforts mostly accomplished things like torn fishnets and broken nails. It's embarrassing, being overpowered by women dressed in even sillier outfits than she is. 

Laurie's left alone in a room decked out with suitably lurid decor, deep raspberry-red walls offset by beams of light peeking through curvy lampshades with black marabou-feather trim. She'd expected a lot more racks with chains and whips hanging off them, or at least restraints on the bedposts. Hell, there aren't even bedposts. The bed centered against the back wall is surprisingly unassuming, aside from the lavender satin sheets that make it impossible to sit still comfortably. The door is locked from the outside. Of _course_ it is.

Laurie jolts when the handle turns and the infamous Twilight Lady struts in, batting her fake eyelashes and swinging her hips in a fashion that would make the average drag queen tell her to dial it back a couple notches.

Her scarlet wig defies the laws of physics and is impeccably dyed and styled, each faintly variegated strand perfectly arranged. Her costume fits so well it's almost scary. Every crease and curve is like a second skin and Laurie feels a little sting of heat in her face as she notices the other woman's nipples poking at the shiny material. It's tempered by scientific curiosity at how the hell she gets her boobs to stay in place in a getup like that. Suddenly Laurie's drugstore makeup and long brown hair seem plainer than ever. Once again, despite her best efforts she's just an ordinary person in some nutjob's shadow.

She throws her head back and lets out a theatrical cackle, slapping her palm with the riding crop that as far as Laurie can tell is superglued to her other hand. 

She sidles over to the bed and bends forward, cupping Laurie's chin in her vinyl glove. It's only been there a moment, but already Laurie's skin feels sweaty and nasty against it. "I guess you couldn't keep the boys in line, eh? My girls will be all too happy to do the job for you."

At this, Laurie's blood boils. She doesn't really care if those bitches give Rorschach's ass a walloping - frankly, he has it coming - but the thought of anyone going out of their way to hurt Dan is another story. This would have been a great time to say something clever, but "Let them go!" is all Laurie can manage while doing her best to look like she isn't worried and nervous on top of being angry.

Something vaguely resembling mercy flashes across Twilight Lady's face, and she leans in close, heavy perfume invading Laurie's nostrils as she feels the crop caress her neck. "Tell you what, kiddo. I'm not a _monster_. Your heart's in the right place and you're kind of young for my tastes anyway. Life'll give you plenty more chances to be put through the wringer."

Laurie wrinkles her nose, knowing it can't be that easy.

"How about we play a game? Just a little challenge, nothing that'll leave any lasting marks."

"I'm listening," says Laurie. It's not as if she has much choice, and who knows, she might be able to prove herself. Maybe if she saved both her partners from an embarrassing jam, Rorschach would stop treating her like dead weight for a few minutes, and her mom would get off her case about wasting her potential to be a glamorous crimefighter.

"If you can make it to midnight without pissing, they're all yours."

Laurie's taken aback, because first off, that's not what she was expecting, and second, she has no idea what time it is, but suspects the deck is stacked against her.

But really, she can deal, she tells herself as she takes a deep breath. It's not the most out-there thing she's ever heard of. Shit, her _mom's_ told her weirder stories than this.

"At least my costume's already yellow."

Twilight Lady laughs again, but it sounds genuine this time, softer and more uneven with a little snort at the end. "See you soon," she says, blowing a kiss as she leaves and locks the door behind her.

Laurie flops on the bed and tries to keep her brain occupied, but the windowless room doesn't even have a radio. Her attempts at daydreaming crash and burn thanks to the maddening solitude and quiet. Squirming makes it worse, and so does staying still. She has no way of knowing how much time has passed, and of course now all she can think about is her bladder and obsess about how full it is and how much more it can hold and if she actually feels it growing or if it's all in her mind. 

After what feels like at least three hours, Twilight Lady returns, a bit more sedate now, and toting a black satin bag containing god knows what. Laurie doesn't bother to get up from her slumped position on the bed, since slipping off it might jostle her wrong. "I win," Laurie says, flat and quick, screwing up her face. Any desire to broadcast bravado has drained right through her kidneys.

"Oh, honey, you didn't think it was going to be _that_ easy, did you? You've still got one last challenge."

The only reply Laurie can muster up is a sulky groan.

"I'm just going to test something out here," Twilight Lady says as she takes a bottle of something transparent and pale pink out of the bag, and very conspicuously squirts a small glob on her hand, rubbing it over her gloved fingers. It smells faintly like flowers, with notes of dish soap and bad candy. "This stuff's new on the market and I'm not just going to use it blindly on my valued employees and guests. I need to know if it's as good as they say. Of course, if it proves to be too much for you, all bets are off."

"Oh, for fuck's sake." But Laurie is not going to give in, dammit, she's not going to be defeated by this cheeseball dominatrix who looks like she stepped out of a grade-Z exploitation movie about what happens when innocent girls answer the siren call of pot and rock music. Laurie carefully slides off the bed and rights herself.

Twilight Lady reaches into the bag again, grabs a gleaming stainless steel bowl, and sets it on the floor. "Whether you win or lose, just try and aim for the target, all right? Even fake fur rugs are expensive to clean." Laurie doesn't dare ask why it looks suspiciously like a dog dish, her mind flashing on a few of the clientele she spotted when they snuck in, being jerked around on collars and leashes.

Twilight Lady gives Laurie's ass a light slap, making her bolt upright, and then grabs her from behind, wrapping one arm around her waist. The combination of her breath at Laurie's throat and her vinyl-clad breasts squishing against her back is uncomfortably warm, but at this point just having another person around beats listening to her limbs fidget against the sheets and her own pulse thud in her ears. Laurie shivers as Twilight Lady's other hand slowly, gently slides back and forth along the inside of her thigh, leaving a thin, slick trail of lube that cools pleasantly against her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come work for me? You could punish Bird Boy and the Stain yourself and give me one less thing to worry about, _and_ get paid to do it." She lets out a little squeak when Laurie elbows her in the ribs as best she can. "Ooh, feisty! That's why I asked."

"Do your worst," Laurie says, and once again Twilight Lady is in full theatrical swing, cooing in feigned sympathy while her fingers stroke at Laurie's crotch, teasing through the thin fabric of her costume. She occasionally presses up and in, and it makes Laurie jump a little. After what feels like entirely too long, she pulls the fabric aside and begins prodding and rubbing at her clit and grazing gently over her folds. Those smooth gloves just amplify the slippery feel of the lube and how wet Laurie's getting even on top of that, and the lightness of the villainess's touch is almost infuriating. Laurie begins to grind back against her hand and rock her hips against the other woman's body. 

Twilight Lady keeps her balance despite Laurie's writhing, and darts a finger into her pussy. "Oh, Jesus," Laurie blurts. It's so fucking _intense_ and before she can recover from the stun another finger snakes in. She's touched herself like this before, of course she has, but it's totally different now. She can't be sure how much of that is because of the urgent liquid ache swelling in her, and how much is simply the fact she's not in control and every little prod and squeeze and rub is a surprise. Laurie has never messed around on a full bladder, and the sensation is crazy, the heaviness and near-panic of needing to piss combined with the pleasure of being caressed and fingered intertwining into something incredible that shoots through her veins and spreads over her body in heated waves.

Still, she keeps the flood at bay, even as she squirms helplessly against the arm locked around her waist and tries desperately to impale herself on her captor's fingers. Her hair is sticking to her skin and she can feel her throat making low _oh, ohhh_ noises practically of its own accord, as if someone else's voice is being piped through her like a speaker.

One last pressing rub and twisting thrust, and Laurie is undone. The storm crashes over her, forcing her to remain lucid and attentive even as she clamps down on the Twilight Lady's hand, with what feels like every muscle in her body thrumming and quivering. She cries out, overtaken by conflicting sensations of release and restraint, and a sudden weird gratitude for the way the other woman is holding her steady.

Laurie takes a moment to catch her breath and make sure her legs still work, then turns her head towards Twilight Lady, eyes still closed and face tilted downward.

"Let go," she whispers, and to her dubious credit Twilight Lady doesn't try any dirty tricks in this moment of vulnerability, and does exactly what Laurie asks.

Laurie yanks the fabric of her costume aside, positions herself over the bowl, spreads herself open, exhales with a contented little _phew_ , and lets loose.

Standing up.

Twilight Lady gasps, and Laurie beams.

The relief combined with the afterglow of orgasm and the victory rush of genuinely surprising her captor is astonishing, and Laurie closes her eyes once more and rolls her neck back and sideways, basking in it. It's a different kind of release, a sharp burst that rips through her in one long scorching surge. She can feel the warmth radiating out from the stream of piss even as she manages not to get any on herself, not that she would even care that much at this point, and it makes a wonderfully satisfying noise drumming against the metal surface. When she's finally done, her body feels light and effortless, as if a huge weight trapped deep in her core has dissolved into nothing.

Twilight Lady is still gaping at her, and then breaks into a small round of applause that Laurie has trouble gauging the sincerity of. She plays along and takes a bow. "You learn to deal with these things," she says. "There's usually not a lot of time to stop and find a clean toilet when you're chasing down criminals."

"My offer stands. I know a lot of gentlemen who'd pay top dollar for your little talent there."

Laurie is too dazed and drained to put up a tough front and sneer, and can only laugh incredulously. "Look, how about you let the guys go and give me a fucking cigarette, and we'll call it even."

Her opponent thinks this is fair enough, and after a quick smoke she's flanked and grabbed by a pair of dolled-up yet surprisingly strong women, unceremoniously ushered down a dark hall, and shoved out a back door in a small alley, where her partners have apparently already been dumped.

They seem to both be in one piece and relatively unscathed. Dan looks grateful and oddly unperturbed, though he keeps rubbing and rotating his wrists. "Laurie! Thank God you're all right. They told us you, uh, negotiated our release."

Rorschach is his usual charming self, and gives a grunt of acknowledgment in her direction before returning to giving the random passersby on the street ahead a thousand-yard stare that she can see despite his mask, muttering something rude about her costume and Twilight Lady's minions. "Don't thank me or anything," she tells him, rolling her eyes. 

"Hmph," says Rorschach.

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"You're amazing." Dan - er, Nite Owl - smiles and squeezes her, and she can't help but hug him back with all her strength despite being exhausted enough to take a nap right here in the garbage-strewn alley. "Bringing you along was a good idea." He gives Rorschach a quick sideways look and then turns back to her with a dopey, slightly lopsided grin. "You can do it all too, but backwards and in high heels."

"You don't know the half of it," she says.


End file.
